


Sharing

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, pre-Blood Gulch era and Blood Gulch era, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif didn't want to share a room - before, that is. Now, though... that's debatable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had at 11pm. Not the greatest idea, mind you, but still. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Tell me what you think in the comments, enjoy the fic, and have a really fucking awesome day <3

"Men...and Grif, we're gathered here today so I can announce the arrival of backup," Sarge said.

Grif made a weak, sarcastic cheer.

Simmons cleared his throat. "We aren't really equipped to have more soldiers, sir. Where will the rookie sleep?" he asked.

"In Grif's quarters," Sarge replied.

Grif scoffed. "How about 'no.' I'm not sharing my room."

"For once, Grif, you're right. Yer not sharin' your room, 'cause the rookie gets it."

"Wait. What," Grif narrowed his eyes at their commanding officer.

"I'm sure Simmons'll be more'n happy to share. I sure as hell won't," Sarge said loudly, turning heel and exiting the base to probably stand watch or maybe just get away from Grif.

Simmons' eyes widened. Grif sighed. "Hey. Roomie. You're helping me unpack."

*

After Grif had moved all of his possessions into Simmons' quarters, dirtying the previously immaculate room, he sighed. Simmons was sat on the bed closest to the door - in Grif's opinion, his bed. "Move it, kissass," the orange-clad soldier yawned without the slightest hint of bite to his words. He collapsed onto the bed next to the man, burying his head into the pillows. They smelled like Simmons. Grif wasn't certain, but he thought he liked it.

"Wha-hey! Get off my bed!" Simmons protested.

Grif's voice was muffled by the pillows as he gave a mumbled reply with a certain finality, "Didn't see your name on it."

Simmons, having no suitable retort, made a frustrated noise and left the room. Grif waited until he was sure the other soldier was gone before crawling under the covers and snuggling into the thin mattress. He breathed in deeply.

Yeah, he decided. I do like it.

*

Grif had been patrolling all goddamned day by himself and without even the Puma. He was so unbelievably fucking tired when he got back to base (despite the many naps that he took that day because why in fuck would the Blues attack anyway?) that getting to his and Simmons' room - he could get used to calling it that - was the last straw, and even the three steps over to his own bed seemed like mission impossible. So instead, he just fell onto the pile of sheets lying on Simmons' bed, which made a strange squeak.

"Aah! Get off of me, fatass!" Simmons yelped from his place beneath the pile of sheets where he was reading a book.

Grif groaned. "Sim-mons, I can't move another inch," he whined. "Sarge wouldn't let me have the Puma on patrol 'cause you weren't there and now I'm too tired to even think about moving."

Simmons sighed, agitated, before pushing Grif off of himself and moving to Grif's bed. He grumbled something about the other soldier's laziness and sat down to read. It didn't take long for Grif to fall asleep.

*

It had almost been two weeks full of similar instances before Simmons moved to the bed farthest from the door, annoyed at being lain on. Due to Donut's habit of washing laundry practically every other day, it only took four more days before Simmons' scent faded from Grif's pillows.

So, after another day on patrol, Grif sat on the edge of Simmons' new bed, laying down carefully so as not to disturb Simmons, who was once again reading.

"Don't like your own bed anymore, or have you come to annoy me?" Simmons asked boredly.

"Not at all. I'm a new man, Simmons," Grif replied, turning to face the other soldier. Their faces were inches apart, and when Simmons turned his eyes to Grif he inhaled sharply at the sudden proximity.

"A-are you now?" Simmons said, eyes unsure where to focus. His gaze flickered to and landed on Grif's mouth.

Grif smiled, taking in the sight of mused ginger hair, green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across pale skin. "Yeah," he said, then leaned in and kissed his roommate.

The response was timid, calculating, but a response nonetheless. After a few seconds Simmons became more eager, and when Grif pulled back for air he saw the other soldier's deep blush and smile to match his own.

"I have an idea," Simmons breathed into the space between them. He stood, then pushed the other bed towards his own to create a double. "Isn't that so much better?" he grinned, crawling into bed beside Grif.

Grif grinned broadly. "Yeah," he agreed, "Much better."

Grif rested his cheek against the top of Simmons' head, breathing in deeply. He could get used to this, too.


End file.
